Beware of the Purple eyes
by jman0024
Summary: His name maybe Yuu but he is entirely different person all around. M rated Language, Ludicrous writing, and stupidity!
1. Chapter 1

_**New Story!**_

_**Hello jman again with persona 4 fanfic love the game. Now there are going to be some changes. The changes to Yuu are both physically and emotionally basically the only similarity is the name the character is going to look like Lelouch from code geass with a few alterations so I personally can get behind this character( YOU SICKO! I know what you were thinking).**_

_Chapter 1: 'Dat Nose_

"Uhh….. I feel like shit I shoulda known that new calorie soda was a piece crap." Said a disgruntled young man. "I'm tired of going on diets and the gym. Good thing there is something even I can handle." Blared the radio on the train "**FUCK YOU RISE! THE SODA WAS SHIT!" **Yuu thought angrily "**Another year in a town I don't know with an uncle with whom I have never meet gee thanks mom and dad** **exactly what I wanted I mean its not like I wanted you know STAY AT HOME!" **Though it was fun bickering he really didn't mind going it wasn't like anyone one would miss him no matter how smart he became, no matter how many talents he acquired and mastered. He never seemed to fit in with a lot of people. "**Who cares its not like bonding with people gives you strength." **Thought Yuu. The long was starting to take its toll with Yuu as slowly but surely started to drift to darkness. "Welcome to the velvet room." called out a voice drawing Yuu out of his uncomfortable sleep awaking to a scene that was most disturbing. An attractive blonde woman that was accompanied by an elderly balding man whose nose was so large that a whole family could comfortably live there. "Swanky place does Snopp Dog know you stole his limo?" Yuu sarcastically remarked "Your right Igor a lot of short guys have Napoleon complexes." Said the blonde "Though those unusual purple colored eyes of his look really cute" "S-S-Shut-up!" retorted Yuu "and I'm still growing! Guys in my family tend to age more slowly than most." "Genetics aside I'm Igor and my assistant Margret." The foot-long nosed man calmly explained "You were summoned for you are coming to a point of great change in your life a power most would envy you for. All your life you where misanthropic due to your loneliness you experience, but fear not for your miseries are near an end. Allow yourself to integrate with others you'll find it will save you." Said Igor with a smile that sent chills to Yuu's spine "If I do make friends can you promise not to smile like that seriously you kill someone with that."Yuu trying to regain his composure. "Farewell… until next time think what I said see if I hit a chord within you." Igor sounded slightly annoyed. Then darkness swallowed Yuu. "Yaoniba station." A bored voice called out. "**Whoa what a trippy dream! Was that soda drugged? Because that felt way too real."**

Yuu walked out of the station to be greeted by a rugged man wear a black button up shirt, black slacks, and a red tie to put it all together, and with him a girl that looks no older than 7 with a pink dress with a white long under shirt. "Hey there Yuu it's been awhile but the only thing that seems the same with you are those purple eyes."Dojima said "I kinda don't like talking about my eyes or my height as a matter of fact." Yuu said being a short guy had disadvantages especially when it comes to girls. "Ohh… touchy subjects thanks for telling me." Dojima chuckled " This is my daughter Nanako. Hey don't worry he won't bite you**." **The disheveled girl slapped her father in the back. "Oww just kidding." The drive was uneventful other than that creepy gas attendant that seemed adamant about shaking his hand. After getting his belongings upstairs there was a sushi feast awaiting downstairs. "I can't cook much so we get much of our dinners from the supermarket." Dojima said a little embarrassed "I can cook."Yuu said trying to find some way to be somewhat useful "It is something I took up when I was young." "Just like your mother you always try to help anyway I'm glad that passed down, but I also hear you have your father's brains therefore I ask you to hold your tongue. A certain teacher there causes more grief than what he is worth so please be wary." Dinner was uneventful the only thing to look forward to was seeing this teacher Dojima talked about in a bitter tone. Laying on his futon the last thing uttered from him before he slept was "I better not see that torpedo-nose guy when I sleep." Then he knew no more as the warm embrace of the sands of dreams enveloped him.


	2. Chapter 2: Warning

**Hey there this is jman lovin' what I'm planning there is one part in particular that I'm excited to show you. Though that is much later in the story. Remember I don't own persona 4 I'd love to but I might've screwed that up. So let us get on with the story.**

**Morning:**

Yuu after receiving directions from Nanako and following the screams of pain from a guy who sounded like his voice took a higher pitch than usual Yuu found the school. "**Well at least the school won't be hard to remember where. Let's see class 2-2 and 1-1 is over there so it must mean it is further up." **Sure enough class 2-2 was there to his right though once inside the thing that was in the classroom shook him to his core. "WHATS WITH THAT STUPID LOOK ON YOUR FACE. YOU DUMB CITY BOY." Yell what appeared to be a cross between a man and a beaver. The sheer size of his overbite cause Yuu to say something he'll regret for a whole 3 months. "J-J… How do you eat with those things?" Yuu asked with sheer amazement how something with an overbite that size can still be alive. "THAT'S IT YOUR ON MY SHIT LIST AND I SEE YOU LOOKING AT THAT GIRL BY THE WINDOW-" "**SHIT HOW DID HE NOTICE THAT!" **"DON'T THINK YOU CAN WOO ANY GIRL JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A CITY BOY!" The beaver man who still looked like he was going to rant some more. " is it okay if he sits over here." A girl with a short brown hair cut raised her hand looking as though she wants to avoid a rant from the beaver-man. "OKAY TAKE YOUR SEAT DIPSHIT. Class just know this year as long as I'm your teacher you all will be as pure as driven snow!"Mr. Morooka continued. Yuu took his seat by the tomboy. " Hey I'm Chie what is your name." "Yuu it's nice to meet you is that beaver-man always that pissed?" Yuu asked already annoyed by his teacher. "Nah he is actually in a good mood today." Chie sarcastically added "Also don't worry everyone is on his shit list so don't feel too singled out." The rest of the class time went by smoothly Yuu took in the surrounding students the one that he was surprised about was a brunette boy that still seemed in pain from this morning's accident. "Oh boy I thought that lecture was never going to end!" Chie yelled out with a vigor not seen during class "Well see-" "All students stay in your class there has been emergency in the school district." The school announcer said through the intercom. The class was suddenly filled with talk of what might have transpired "Dang it I wish I left earlier hey Yuu was it do you want to walk home with us?" Chie asked "Yeah sounds good."Yuu not wanting to come off as rude accepted the offer. "Oh this is Yukiko. Come on Yukiko he doesn't look like those stalkers that are prone to you." Chie pushed a nervous looking raven haired girl right beside her. "Sorry to bother you." The red-cladded girl looking away from his eyes obviously wondering how they came to be such a color it was something he grew to notice. "Aww come on Yukiko. You make me look like I had no upbringing." Chie said playfully. The walk home was uneventfull other than Dojima questioning them as they passed the scene of the crime which they saw what Dojima called partner lose his lunch. It was late at night lightning arced through the skies each with it's own distintive shape. "**I guess I finally made some friends for once.**"Yuu thought "**But for how long?**" As the night dragged on Yuu proceeded to an uneasy slumber. Within his slumber a familiar scene formed in front of him. He was in the blue room or as the unbelievably long nosed man called it the velvet room. Yuu tried to throw an insult to the creepy man but realized his mouth was taped shut and was tied to a chair. "Yes that will do Margret." Long-nose said satisfied "I tied you up for the fact is you don't know to shut up and listen because my words carry a great weight about your future, and as a guest in the velvet room it is my duty to help you in this time of great change whether good or bad is up to you." Yuu focused on the man "Your true power will awaken soon and like it or not to nurture this power you must make bonds of friendship with others. Fail at this then someone important to you will die." Long-nose said solemnly. This took Yuu by surprise the only peopple important to him were his parents as he remained silent in thought Igor wallk towards him grabbed his head looking intensely at his eyes then a wide manically grin graced his already werid face "Looks like there is something else, a hidden gem within these eyes of yours a power which will help you on your journey allow me to unlock it." without warning Igor lunged his finger right into Yuu's eye and he knew no more.

Author's note: My window's 8 word is down so grammar mistakes will happen though I will try my best not make none also I'm making a rosario+vampire fic not sure what to call it but anyways


End file.
